onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pacifista15/Manga Critiques:Fairy Tail
Sorry for the wait, but here is my Fairy Tail critique: Overall rating: 7/10 Pros To begin with, I think that the best thing about Fairy Tail is the idea. All of us have seen magic shows and are familiar with characters such as Gandalf and Lord of the Rings, and this series takes that familiarity to a whole new level. There are tons of different magic types, from demonic transformations to petrification to my personal favorite, the Dragon Slayers. There are so many cool ideas here that I really like, and also makes the action and fights that much more interesting. I can't wait to see the rest of the Ten Wizard Saints, which are the practical equivalent of the Shicibukai and Yonkou combined. By using this idea, the series appeals to many age groups at once (in some areas anyway). In addition, I think that Fairy Tail does a really good job of providing backstory. Unlike some other series, flashbacks and recalls here are relevant and are as interesting as the current story. They actually serve a purpose, whether it giving background or providing character for an arc. I think that this makes the story more interesting and relevant. Cons First up, I think that Fairy Tail has some character and personality issues. While there are a wide variety of personalities and types here, the characters seem rather one-dimensional to and flat to me, with no real depth or background. They really only have one setting, whether it be serious, rambunctious, or intelligent. There isn't much variation in their parts from time to time, and I think this makes the story a little stale. Sure the backgrounds help, as I mentioned above, but they only illustrate that one side of the character. The major problem I have here is the story. Parts of it seem repetitive and are too deliberate to be believable. here are some examples: *Does anyone else find it awfully convenient that Natsu almost always fights either a fellow dragon slayer or a guy that uses fire? Or that Lucy fights someone with stellar spirits? I could use a little variety once in a while. *Natsu has not progressed whatsoever in power throughout the entire series. When he defeats a strong villian, he only does it because he gains some power-up (aetherion, god fire, etc.) or uses someone else to help him. he hardly ever wins with his pure strength alone, which I think is boring. *I personally think that Mist Gun was/is one of the coolest manga characters ever. Yet he never really fought seriously for more than a few pages. Then he just disappears. That was disappointing. This last one is more of an annoyance, but if you have ever read Rave Master, these series have some REALLY close resemblances. I know the same author wrote them, but he could have at least changed some stuff here and there. for example, Musica and Grey look a lot alike, as do Lucy and Elie, and Natsu and Haru. Not to mention the Oracion Seis and Plue, the annoying little horned-dog-whatever-it-is. Ooverall, i really like this series. While not on par with other series, I think it deserves more recognition, because the cons don't weigh down the pros that much in my opinion. For more info, see the Fairy Tail Wiki. Next up, I will probably do Bleach, followed up with D. Gray Man. If you have any requests, please contact me. Category:Blog posts